This Is How I Disappear
by WonderstruckEnchanted
Summary: After the car accident that leaves his younger sister dead, Logan struggles cope with her death. But then someone new shows up in his life, someone unlike anyone he's ever met before. Will she help fix him, or will she break him beyond repair?


**A/N: I recently had a lot of ideas for a story; this is one of them, I decided to expand on it, and develop it into a story. This chapter is a prologue, not the start of the actual story. I plan on beginning that in the following chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything affiliated. I only own the plot and any OCs that are in the story.**

_Fear, shock, and disbelief filled my mind as I lay on my side, sandwiched between the cold, wet dirt and the hot, smooth metal of the car. The weight of the car pressed down on the lower half of my body with impressive force. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, my body was in shock. All I could feel was the hood of the car's weight pushing my body further and further into the ground. My lungs felt as if they were being pinched tight, and I could hardly breathe. My mind was racing. What had just happened? I remembered my sister sitting next to me, and I turned my head to look at her. She seemed to be unconscious and she had two gashes on her head and cheek, which were bleeding profusely. I terribly wanted to get out of the car, the aroma was disgusting, and we needed help. I tried to shout, but my chest hurt._

The fourth maddening buzz of my alarm clock woke me, as I groggily slid out of bed to the shower. It was the start of an ordinary routine morning. After yelling at my sister, Maddie to hurry up in the bathroom, I took a shower. Then I finished getting myself ready. By the time I got downstairs to have breakfast, it was later than usual. I shovelled down my breakfast, and grabbed my bag, just as my sister came downstairs. All of this took than longer than hoped, which wasn't a surprise, so we were running late. We got into my car, and made our way to school.

As I drove down the road, Maddie turned up the volume, so that the music was blasting. With the loud music, voices singing and talking, it was a typical ride to school. Due to our late departure, I was driving fast, too fast. I was going down the first road, on our usual route. The road is about three miles long, and is filled with a bunch of little hills. As we broke the top of one of the small, blind hills in the middle of the right lane was a dead fox. Automatically, purely by instinct I turned the wheel of the car to the left, and then back over to the right. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but I was going too fast. The car swerved back to the left, then to the right, and to the left again. Each time we swerved, I could hear the car scratching against the earth. My body jolted with the sporadic movement of the car. The car swerved to the right for the last time. With my eyes sealed tight, I could feel my body rise from the seat of the car, and hear my sister screaming next to me.

I opened my eyes to see the black road in the distance above me. I could feel the cold ground on the side of my body. I couldn't move, and I didn't understand why. It had happened so quickly. I lay there until I finally comprehended what had happened; I was wedged between the hood of the car and the dirt of the road. I turned to look at my sister; she looked terrible, especially with the blood gushing from her wounds. I had to get out of the car. I looked down at my legs, and tried to push the metal of the car up so that I could crawl out of the car. I managed to free my legs, and I climbed over the seat into the backseats of the car, and climbed through the shattered window at the back of the car. I landed really hard on the ground. The road was covered with dirt and prickles. The prickles stuck to my shirt, and the dirt was smudged over my clothes and skin. I bit my lip. My head was pounding. I didn't get up straight away. The air didn't smell fresh. My stomach was churning, and I began to throw up.

I looked around, and pushed myself up from the ground; I stabilised myself and walked over to Maddie's side of the car. I wrenched open her door to get her out of there, but she was trapped, just like I had been. I tried pushing away the metal of the hood of the car, but it was too heavy. I pulled off my jumper, rolled it up into a ball, and pressed it against her wounds, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I dug my phone out of my pocket; luckily it hadn't been crushed by the weight of the car, and called home. My dad picked up, and I told him what had happened. He said he would be there soon, and would get Mom to call an ambulance.

My parents turned up about five minutes later. My dad tried to push the hood off Maddie, before Mom reminded him that by doing so he could injure worse than she had been. The ambulance arrived five minutes later, and a paramedic tended to me, while they tried to get her out. Everything seemed like a dream. What had just happened seemed terribly unbelievable. I sat there in shock while the paramedic tried to ask me a number of questions, inquiring about what occurred. I just responded saying that I needed to go with my sister to the hospital, and my mom convinced them to ask me more questions once we got to the hospital. My parent said they'd meet us at the hospital, and I finally climbed into the ambulance, and made my way to the hospital.

Maddie and I were sent to St. John's Hospital. I was alright. I had a stitch just above my eyebrow, and a couple on my arms and legs. Despite the impact of the hood of the car on my legs, it only left a couple of large bruises, and I was lucky not of broken any bones. But my sister was in a critical condition, she'd been unconscious since the impact, and even after I'd been seen to, she still hadn't woken up. After she came back from surgery which put a plate in her hipbones to help the stay together, the doctors told us that she was still in a critical condition. Even after her surgery, we weren't allowed to see her; the doctors were trying to get her to respond to painful stimuli, light, or sound. Once we were finally allowed to see her, the doctors told us that due to her unresponsiveness, they declared her to be in a comatose state.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Details about the characters and other things will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks. :)**

**WonderstruckEnchanted**


End file.
